Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It
is the nineteenth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the debut of Gosei Knight's mecha "form", Gosei Ground Synopsis Agri feels sorry for himself when he lets a family become separated by a Yuumajuu working with Buredoran to manipulate Gosei Knight's power for themselves. Plot As the Gosei Angels talk about the turn of events with Gosei Knight with the intent to grant his trust much to Agri's dismay, Buredoran finds Giemurou of the Kappa to use in his own plan for Gosei Knight. After using his ticks to capture several people, Giemurou battles the Goseigers before Gosei Knight arrive. Overpowering the Yuumajuu at first, nearly getting some people caught in the crossfire as Gosei Black is unable to save a little girl named Kanako from a tick, Gosei Knight is captured with Buredoran's aid. Later, as they try to make amends with Kanako's father, the Gosei Angels reveal their identities while promising to save the girl before others leave to find her as Moune consoles her brother. After hearing the man telling his wife to believe in them, Agri gains the strength to join his team. While this occurred, finding himself trapped and his Leon Cellular taken, Gosei Knight's power is siphoned by the tick and transferred to the hostages, turning them into Kappas and have them covert other humans while they suck up Earth's waters. As Gosei Blue and Pink fight Giemurou with the Landick siblings arriving for support, Gosei Knight is horrified to learn of Buredoran's scheme as Gosei Red battles him. As the two fights collide, Gosei Knight grieves about being used to kill the planet until the Landick siblings snap him of it before they attempt to free him to his shock. Seeing the Goseigers' determination to save the world, Gosei Knight breaks free from his cage and battles Buredoran and Giemurou, defeating the latter as Buredoran summons the Bibi Bugs to enlarge Giemurou. Stopping the Goseigers from summoning their Headders, Gosei Knight summons the Knight Brothers into battle as he becomes Groundion, combining with them to become Gosei Ground and destroy Giemurou. Later, as Kanako is reunited with her parents as Agri erases their memories of the incident, Gosei Knight turns down their offer of joining them before he takes his leave as Alata tells him their missions are the same. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - N/A *Gosei Pink - N/A *Gosei Black - Memorybury *Gosei Yellow - N/A *Gosei Blue - N/A *Gosei Knight - Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Knight Brothers, Gosei Ground, Victory Charge (Gosei Ground) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Black **Post-Break: Gosei Black *Teruaki Ogawa and Satomi Hirose, otherwise known as NinjaRed/Black Knight and NinjaWhite from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Seiju Sentai Gingaman, made guest appearances in this episode as Kanako's parents, Satoshi and Kyoko. They would be familiar faces to the Goseiger audience thanks to Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, which had screened their appearance in Ohranger vs. Kakuranger, while Ogawa would later be seen as Hyuuga in both Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGoFive vs. Gingaman **They will both appear as part of the anniversary guest spots in the next series. Ogawa will return as Hyuuga in episode 20 as well as a voice-only cameo as NinjaRed in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, while Hirose will make a cameo as Tsuruhime at the end of episode 45. *This episode aired on the same day of the fifth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger **DaiGoyou cameoes to advertise Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns, upon which Moune mentions they met him before (referring to the pre-series cameo he witnessed of them) DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Spectral Demon Beasts, Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny, Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It, and Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes